Bang Shishigami
Bang Shishigami is a Ninja, and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Summary After losing his home in the Ikaruga Civil War and his master Tenjo at the hands of Jin Kisaragi, Bang and his followers began living in Kagutsuchi waiting for the right moment to strike back at Jin and the NOL. There, he declares himself a hero of love and justice and dedicates himself to exterminating evil and overturning injustice wherever he goes. He is quite over-exuberant, prone to speeches and tangents as well as making dramatic entrances. Over time, however, Tenjo's teaching prevailed over him and Bang develops a strict 'no-kill' policy, which means he would never stoop so low as to kill his enemies, even Jin, despite how much he hates him. He has a romantic fascination with Litchi, always willing to go charging in headlong if he sees someone making her upset. He is overzealous in every way, subtlety not usually at the forefront of his mind, however his fiery spirit and will have earned him the respect of a few characters, most notably Hakumen. His first and foremost duty is to protect the citizens of Ikaruga, which was the reason why he also wants Ragna's bounty, to rebuild the glory of Ikaruga. In BlazBlue Continuum Shift, he goes on a mission to find his Master's Son. It is also rumored that there is an inactive, unknown Nox Nyctores within his possession. This is earlier stated by Rachel in Calamity Trigger. This Nox Nyctores turns out to be Houyoku, the Nox Nyctores with the power to sever connections with The Boundary. Platinum the Trinity informs Bang of this, but vanishes before he could gather further information about it. In the console versions, when he uses his Fuu Rin Ka Zan move, its own theme song, "Omae no Tetsui ni Kugi wo Ute", sung by Hironobu Kageyama, will start playing. This song, along with his choice of clothing, movement and mannerisms, is derived as a parody of the "Tokusatsu Tokusatsu" hero concept, more specifically Kamen Rider. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Training, thinking of names for his special moves * Values: His 55-inch nail (a memento of his master) * Likes: Justice and Litchi. * Dislikes: Evil Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * Gale - Bang's Theme * Omae no Tetsui ni Kugi wo Ute - Fuu Rin Ka Zan Theme Gallery File:Bang_Crest.png|Bang's Crest. File:BangCSArt.png|Bang Shishigami's Continuum Shift artwork. Click here to see all images for Bang. Powers and Abilities: Move list Being a ninja, Bang seems to share many similar traits in his powers and fighting style. First of all, Bang is a speedy and agile character, and demonstrates an uncanny ability to maneuver through the air as if utilizing invisible platforms. He also bears a decent command of hand-to-hand combat (Taijutsu), and can seriously harm foes with punishing grab-combos and a fiery defensive "guardpoint" drive (Bang automatically blocks attacks while performing his Drive attacks, similar to a counter, although unlike a counter they are not dependent on being hit). Unique to Bang is his assortment of nails, referred to as "Bang-Style Shurikens", and he has a variety of nails for different effects. Some nails will explode, some afflict a poisoned status, some unleash a spray of webs to trap the foe, and still others can rebound off of surfaces, making them more difficult to avoid. The larger, seemingly unweildly nail on his back is used in his Astral Heat, where he jabs it into a foe, and then uses his special gauntlet to 'hammer' it in. Finally, Bang is capable of an ability that boosts his speed to even greater heights and allows for even more of his attacks to be linked for longer, more punishing combos. Called "Fuu-Rin-Kaa-Zan"(which means Wind, Forest, Fire, and Mountain), it is such a decidedly incredible move that the BlazBlue staff orchestrated it's own background music. Trivia * Bang is very popular among players for his over-the-top enthusiasm and mannerisms, which is ironically dissonant to his actual reputation in the BlazBlue universe, with nearly half the cast looking down on him as foolish and silly. To be fair, however, those characters that do look down on him tend to be those that are rather full of themselves (ex. Jin, Rachel, etc.) Others regard him in passing and have no opinion either way (which includes Litchi, much to Bang's dismay), while a select few are impressed and, indeed, respect the ninja (Carl and Hakumen. Taokaka in some instances). * Bang also has some similarities to Might Guy from Naruto with both of them being Ninja who mainly use taijutsu and in their mannerisms. * Bang is the counterpart of Guilty Gear's Chipp Zanuff, being the respective ninja who was over the top in his mannerism. However, while being a ninja, Bang's status is atypical to most ninjas, instead of being overly speedy with high damage, he moves quickly but has fairly slow attacks that deal mediocre damage. * Some of Bang's palette swaps are references to the following characters: #Akuma (Street Fighter) #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Ken (Street Fighter) #Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) #Super Saiyan Goku (DragonBall Z) #Strider Hiryu (Strider) #Galford (Samurai Showdown) *Bang will receive a color palette bearing resemblance to Guilty Gear's Anji Mito from a Continuum Shift DLC. * During his Astral Finish, for a second, there is an image which is a direct parody of an image from the popular Ninja-based anime, Naruto. However, a lot of people have compared it to the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann as well, due to a similar scene. * Bang is often compared to Raven of the Tekken series due to both of them are ninjas and a X scar on their face. * Bang's theme song Gale is listed as Reppuu in the Character Select screen, Reppuu being Japanese for Gale. * Bang considers that his Fuu-Rin-Kan-Zan transforms him into his "Super Mode" only stated in Tager's Alternate ending. * His birthday falls into New Year's Day. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters